


"Those aren't the lights you're looking for."

by strawberrylace



Series: Holiday One Shots [5]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Christmas Decorations, Christmas Lights, F/M, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:40:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21872347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strawberrylace/pseuds/strawberrylace
Summary: it's the most wonderful time of the year...until the Christmas lights go up
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Leia Organa & Luke Skywalker & Han Solo, Leia Organa/Han Solo, Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker
Series: Holiday One Shots [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1563769
Comments: 1
Kudos: 31





	"Those aren't the lights you're looking for."

**Author's Note:**

> taking slight inspiration from National Lampoon's Christmas Vacation, I hope you all enjoy this one shot featuring everyone's favorite intergalactic family!!

"Ben, can you help your old man with these lights?" 

Ben Solo rolled his eyes as he rolled himself off his bed and made his way down the stairs. Stopping briefly in the kitchen, he noticed his mom helping grandma out in the kitchen before continuing on to the basement. With his feet stomping down the creaky stairs, he stood at the bottom until he found the source of light that led him to his befuddled dad, grumbling on about tangled lights. 

Ben really wished his dad wouldn't keep doing this to himself. His dad was starting to get up there in age, but at the same time, he understood why he kept up with the lights. It was nice that Mom had something to look forward to every year, even as her son grew old of Santa Claus and other childish wonders of Christmas' past. But the thing he hated was how much his dad hated putting up the lights every year. Ben would insist that he do it for him but the offer was always dismissed. Luckily, he texted his boyfriend to come around for a bit for some reinforcement. Plus, he wanted Hux to be amused by his dad for the sake of laughs. 

"Alright Ben," Han announced, handing his son a bouquet of tangled lights. "I'm gonna need you to check these lights before I string them up. I think we've got a couple of outliers in this bunch and you know your grandpa is gonna notice them."

Ben looked down at the lights he was handed. The icicles were a staple of the Solo household. Yes, they were a bit basic, but at least they were pretty at night and less dangerous than real icicles. Ben remembered how excited he would get when his dad would put these up because that meant the start of Christmas. Now these lights were a symbol of a stupid fight that would begin between his dad and grandpa. 

"Sure thing," said Ben. "Hey, Hux is gonna come over and help out. Is that okay?" 

Han shrugged his shoulders. "Alright. There won't be much for him to do, but an extra set of eyes is alright I guess."

Ben headed upstairs. Well, it was a better answer than he thought he was going to get. Ben plugged the lights into an outlet in the living room and spread the icicle lights out on the floor, looking for any burnt lights. There weren't as many as he thought there would be. So as long as Grandpa Ani didn't make a fuss, these lights were good to hang up. On cue, there was a knock at the door. Ben answered and was happy to see his boyfriend had arrived. And with a surprise nonetheless! 

"Well at least some families still have a hint of Christmas cheer," Hux announced, holding up a box of lights.

Ben quickly kissed his boyfriend and took his coat. That was one thing Ben loved most about Hux. He was always prepared for whatever madness that Ben's family had their way. Luckily for Hux, all of this was amusing and left him unfazed. 

"I thought your mom was still into Christmas?" Ben asked, taking Hux's coat. 

"She is, but it's reserved for the living room. You know Brendol finds outdoor decorations to be tacky for his taste, so they've had to compromise." 

"Ah." Ben remembered that Hux's dad wasn't necessarily the warmest of fathers, leaving him to be grateful at least his showed some form of affection every now and then.

"Anyway, where is Han? Don't tell me he's still gathering up the lights." 

"He is. Also, we've made a breakthrough: he didn't resist to the idea of you helping out." 

"Why would he say no in the first place? Considering how dangerous it is for him to be up on the roof at his age? He should be grateful we're here to help! In fact, how come your uncle doesn't help?" 

"He tried once and that did not end well. Luke nearly broke his back after he fell off the roof, taking my dad with him. I remember having to spend the majority of my day in the hospital and crying because I didn't know if either of them were going to make it. I was eight at the time, but still." 

Hux was now realizing what he had gotten himself into and already regretting agreeing to helping out. "Well that makes me feel better." 

"What, you don't want to risk your life hanging icicle lights up perfectly?" Ben joked. 

"What's this I hear about risking lives?" Leia called out from the kitchen, with Padme following behind her daughter. Leia smiled and reached her arms out when she saw Hux. "Oh Hux, has my Ben roped you into hanging Christmas lights?" 

"Oh yes, Leia," Hux replied, hugging her back. "I wanted to help out since we don't really do decorations aside from a tree in my house." 

"Is Han downstairs?" Padme asked, her eyes wandering off in a distance. "Oh, don't let Ani see him. Where did he go? Leia, is he still with Luke? They've been gone a long time." 

"Yes grandma, Luke took Grandpa out to the store this morning," Ben replied. "They had to get some groceries for the party, remember?" 

Padme paid no mind to what her grandson said and looked peculiarly at Hux. She shuffled around him, looking him up and down. Hux looked nervously at Ben. 

"Grandma, you remember my boyfriend, Hux," said Ben. "He came by to help decorate!" 

"Yes, mom, isn't that nice of him to come by to help Han?" Leia asked.

Padme didn't say anything for a minute. She looked at Hux and then at Ben before turning to Leia and saying, "At least Ben will marry someone who smells nice." 

After going through the rest of the outdoor lights in the basement, Han, Ben, and Hux went outside to begin hanging up the lights. First, they set up the sleigh and reindeer in the front yard, an effort done mainly by Ben and Hux, to which Han was complimentary of their efforts. Next was putting up the lights on the bushes, which Han was able to do on his own. There were only a couple that needed them near the front door which were easy for Han to do. Things were going a lot more smoothly this time around and it was less of a hassle. Not to mention, Han seemed to be in a better mood than years prior. Things were actually going well for a change.

After Leia made the guys lunch, Han, Ben, and Hux went back outside to hang the last of the lights. As Hux held onto the ladder for the Solo men, he wondered just how long it had been since Han had gotten a new ladder. This one seemed to be on its last life with how wobbly and unstable it was as Han and Ben climbed up. Last thing Hux wanted to do was spend Christmas in the hospital with his boyfriend.

"Are you both okay up there?" Hux called out once Ben got on the roof. 

"We'll be fine!" Ben reassured. "Dad fixed the roof over the summer so stringing these should be no problem!" 

"You say that now," Hux said quietly to himself as he held onto the ladder.

Han and Ben strung the lights along the gutter, with Ben right behind his dad. Things were going well so far. But as Han and Ben had strung half the lights up, a car pulled up into the driveway. Three older men got out of the car, carrying a paper bag of groceries each. They all looked up at the handiwork that was going on up on the roof. 

"Han!" Anakin called out. "Finally putting the lights up?" 

"I like what he's done with the reindeer," Luke smiled, walking over onto the yard. 

"Yes Anakin," Han sighed loudly. "Ben and I have got this." 

"That doesn't look like a sturdy ladder," Obi-Wan, Anakin's friend, commented. "Poor lad looks petrified holding it up." 

"You're right, it can't be safe," Anakin agreed, not even noticing Hux at first. "Oh, Hux! Good to see you. Han, why do you have him holding that garbage ladder? I thought you were going to get rid of it?" 

"Hux has it, Grandpa," Ben called out. "I trust him to catch us!" 

"Well, at least you've got someone who knows what they're doing helping you out!" Anakin called back. 

"You know, you could also help too by staying out of our way," Han grumbled a bit loudly. 

"Han, I think those are the wrong lights," said Luke.

"What?" Ben and Han called out. 

"Those aren't the lights you're looking for," Obi-Wan replied. "Your icicle lights that you usually put up. I think those are a different set." 

Ben and Han looked down at what was already put up and realized this was true. After lunch, Han was going through the rest of the lights that were no longer working and threw them out in the trash. He must have accidentally thrown the icicle lights out and grabbed a different set of lights that weren't icicle lights. Han was so far done with this.

"Great," Han sighed. "Every year it's something..." 

"Dad, relax," said Ben. "So you accidentally threw the icicle lights up. So what? They were half out anyway. Hux brought a back up set that he can get for me and Hux and I will handle it from here." 

"Ben, no." 

"Dad, I'm worried you're going to fall one of these days and honestly, I'd rather it be me that falls than you. At least for the sake of Mom. Also, you arguing with Grandpa on the roof gets old pretty fast." 

Han sighed. His son did have a point. He was getting older and wasn't the same young scoundrel that he once was. Maybe it was time that he let his son take more reins with decorating. Not to mention, he and Hux did a really great job on their own. Perhaps when the two of them get married and have a house of their own, they can be the ones to do their own lights. But as far as arguing with Anakin went, that was a hill that Han would die on. 

"I guess maybe I can let someone more agile take it from here. I just..," Han paused. "It means that I'm getting old and can't do these things for your mom anymore. You know how much she loves this." 

"Well, that's why I want to help you," Ben explained. "Hux too. We're not trying to take it away from you. I just want you to have less stress, okay?" 

It wasn't easy to admit it, but Ben was right. Thank god his son got his mom's sensibility. 

"Alright," Han nodded. "Let's get these lights off." 

So father and son redid the lights on the roof. Just as Ben pulled the last light off, he lost his balance and slipped on the roof. Hux yelped, almost letting go of the ladder, while the other three men watching below scrambled to try to catch Ben. Han grabbed his son's arm, trying to pull him up as best as he could with all his strength. Ben held on tight to his dad as he was able to pull himself back up and stand up on the roof. Everyone breathed a sigh of relief, thankful that no one got hurt. However, it was a short lived celebration when Leia and Padme came outside, witnessing the transgressions unfold.

"BENJAMIN ORGANA SOLO!" Leia yelled. "You and your father better get down from that roof right now!" 

"Honey, Ben's fine!" Han tried to reason with her. "Just let us get these lights up on the roof and then-" 

"No! I've already seen Luke fall off that roof once! I'm not going to let another one get themselves nearly killed! Now you both better get down right now or so help me!" 

"Yes," Ben and Han both muttered as they gathered up the rest of the lights and stepped down from their ladder. 

"Well, serves them right," Anakin muttered. 

"Oh Ani," Padme tsked as she went back into the house. 

As Ben and Han got back down on the ground, everyone else headed back into the house, leaving Hux and Ben to put the ladder away for Han. The both of them took another look at the work they did with setting up the lights. They were proud of what of they accomplished with Han and realized that perhaps it wasn't worth the risk to have all of the lights up after all. Maybe that could be the new tradition, Ben thought. 

"Ben," said Hux. "When we get a house, I'm not letting you put any lights up on our roof. Okay?" 

"Fair enough," Ben replied.


End file.
